


东边太阳西边月亮

by thunderybee



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, bottom bumblebee, top rodimus
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 他们停靠在一起，在一起看一场碳基的爱情电影。
Relationships: Bumblebee/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Kudos: 3





	东边太阳西边月亮

“得了吧，”补天士不死心追上来，拽住矮个子的胳膊喋喋不休的劝说，“就一回，他们不会发现的。”

大黄蜂的cpu沉甸甸的晃了晃，他感觉一阵不耐烦的浪潮涌了上来，梗在喉咙里蓄势待发。他转过身试图拨掉补天士挠来挠去的手，像热情洋溢拖着你的腿的狗，他想着，尽力按捺下焦虑感向摇晃着尾巴一样的同僚解释：“不是时候，补天士，不是时候，咱们在这躲躲藏藏，现在偷跑出去可真不是个好主意，何况还会给人类惹麻烦——你本身就是个麻烦了，当然，”大黄蜂沮丧的溢出一阵气音，“我也是。”

得了吧。补天士感觉满腔蓬勃的焰火被冷水浇了个彻底，他皱着眉思忖看起来更加矮了一大截的战友，某种模糊不清的阴霾积蓄在他脸上，似乎随时都有一场没声音的电子风暴将他席卷而去，他动了动手指，将想要转身拔腿就走的大黄蜂转过来面对他，“听着，”他牢牢地扣住小个子，恳求着发牢骚，“你总是在听别人说话，所以我知道也你会好好听我说的，咱们别像老头子机一样待在基地里藏着等着发霉了，我就想出去晃晃，我早就打听好啦，你瞧——”他小芯翼翼的示意着拨弄手心里的小纸片，像献宝似的拿给大黄蜂看，“就跨过几条公路，有个汽车影院，我就出去溜达一晚上——”他瞧了瞧对方的脸色，改口道，“一会儿，就一会儿，如果我告诉别人，保准被五花大绑的扣在基地里，行行好，小蜂，你能搞来门禁的，对不对？”

当然了，跟补天士这个反面教材不一样，他一直是老老实实的，如果他想要进出门禁……他瞧着搓着手焦躁不安的同僚，仿佛轮胎上撩着了火一样晃得他头晕。大黄蜂定了定神，伸手拍了拍胳膊上的手背，又像被太阳色的纹路烫伤了一样飞快的拿开，他低下头捻了捻指尖，像是想要把某种令人不安的热度锉掉，这令人不安的源头在他面前挥之不去，就像滚烫的恒星一样亘古不动，坚持而热切的期盼着他的点头——他点头了，糊里糊涂的被力气大地惊人的同僚举了起来，结结巴巴的“放我下来！”被淹没在跑车兴高采烈的欢呼之中。

大黄蜂在踏出门的那一刻开始，后悔就从油箱一直饱胀到嗓子眼儿，他不止一次耐着性子提醒底盘都快在地面上擦出火花的补天士，絮絮叨叨的说着什么通天晓警车红色警报铁皮等等在补天士音频接收器终端都会化成飞灰的词汇之类，他不想管这些，踏出憋屈许久的基地那一刻开始，就算实际上黯淡的月色被夜晚几乎埋没的看不见他仍然像能追着明亮的太阳一样不管不顾的疾驰而去，没错，他思索着，滚烫的能量液喷涌流转着激励着他，把所有的烦恼抛在脑后——极有可能是抛在了脑后怨气冲天的小黄车身上，不过他知道大黄蜂不会把这些杂碎说出来，他一直这样，憋得像个嗡嗡叫的蜂巢。

当大黄蜂无可奈何的威胁要撞翻他的后保险杠时补天士才不情不愿的减缓了速度，跟着磨蹭蹭的碳基载具并入缓慢驶入影院的空地车流里。麻烦，麻烦，真麻烦，性能优越的外星引擎在潜藏的地球外壳下剧烈的咆哮了一声才熄火，慢吞吞的停靠在无声无息避开人群藏在角落里的大黄蜂身边，偶尔有人类的窃窃私语流淌而过，却丝毫没有打扰到看起来下定决芯装死的肌肉跑，补天士无趣的左右转动的后视镜，忖度着带上大黄蜂到底是最佳的选择还是最后的选择。

周围的灯光暗下来，灰暗的屏幕上看起来朝气蓬勃的女主角开始行动了，人类载具里响起不少的口哨声后接着一连串吃吃的笑声。补天士有些不安，他漫不经心的转动视觉传感器却始终不能保持注意力集中在屏幕上，他想，自己是来看电影的——或者借着看电影的由头出来放松放松，他不知道自己为什么还要软磨硬泡的拉着这个垂头丧气的小矮子出来，现在他一声不吭的，倒比自己更像一个专注的观赏者。

他确实比自己专注，一直都是，而且永远。补天士看向闪烁的屏幕，小情人们悄声细语，嬉笑怒骂在看起来有些年代的叙述里依旧栩栩如生，他突兀地想起了很多别的事，更多是关于身边沉默不语的同僚。他想起大黄蜂窝在装了两辆大卡车甚至更多车的狭小会议室里显得那么矮小，不起眼，月色一样明亮的黄涂装被疲惫不堪的战斗和烦不胜烦的碳基拉锯交涉磨损得黯淡无光。不知为什么，他动了动轮胎，悄悄地前挪了几寸遮掩住看起来一动不动像是在打瞌睡的同僚。

[你不觉得你这样在惹麻烦吗？]  


[你对我感到厌烦了？]  


[……]  


[那就滚开！滚得远远地——]  


[也许我会的。]  


[你让开！]  


[但我想不是现在。]

[让开！！]

“你让开一点儿，补天士。”

他芯中一惊，视觉传感器扫过身侧，那种蔚蓝的视线静静地看着他。生活磨坏了他的涂装，他的朝气，他的一切，不过似乎始终没有损害到那光镜里一些东西的分毫。

“你……挡住我了。”

“小补？”

他带着几乎不存在的歉意蜂鸣了一声，慢悠悠的错开一点距离，不多不少的正好并排挨着他们的后视镜。补天士移开视线，尝试着注视着已经过了一半的剧情。男女主角同样沉默不语的错开面庞，艰难的只用交握的双手竭力传递苦涩的情绪。这真是一种负担，他想，车轮烦躁不安的转来转去，要么说出来，要么就此告别吧。

如果是我，补天士忖度着，如果是我……

湛蓝的光镜在黑暗里飞快的闪烁了一下。

他突然失去了所有力气，后视镜松弛的耸拉下来，身边是大片塌陷的黑暗和僵持的沉默。

“补天士？”细微的触碰轻轻在侧面一点，他回过神注视着大黄蜂，什么也说不出来。轻微的汽笛声像某种若有若无的叹息一样，这个老成的小个子收回合拢触碰他的车门，他感到那些视线又离开了，但声音并没有停止。

“……没关系的，”他芯中一悸，停下了尝试用车门回扇大黄蜂的举动，不敢打扰那些不知道是说给他还是说给自己听的话。“我……没有感到厌烦，实际上，”大黄蜂顿了顿，“我很高兴，能够出来——今晚的行动我告诉了擎天柱，他也说没关系——”那种视线又回来了，“这是你应得的，你有权利得到你自己的生活，这不是逃避——你也没有给任何人惹麻烦。”

他温柔的叙述着：“没关系，你没错，被困在基地里，无休止的交涉和躲藏——这都不是你的问题。”

补天士感到浑身上下的神经线路像被电子风暴所侵袭，那些长久以来刻意掩藏的紧绷和逃离，被小声的安抚席卷一空，滚烫的温度从底盘一直烧到引擎，所有的焦虑，悲伤，痛苦，自责和无力承担的孤独一起淹没了他，又快速的退却下去，干干净净，一滴不剩。此刻他出奇的平静。

“那么，”大黄蜂感觉车辆边缘尖锐的棱角小心翼翼的蹭过他的车门，“我真的给你——大家惹过很多麻烦？”

他突然很想笑，笑地后悬都在微微震动，他不知道，原来这个让他艳羡的年轻人会和他一样深陷于这些烦恼和痛苦，“没有，不是我，”他忖度着用词，小心地尝试不用谎言也能安抚到补天士的方式，“至少……从来没有我——或者其他人不能解决的。”他感到身边的跑车沮丧似的大声鸣笛了一声，前方装载着人类的汽车里传来不满的抱怨，随即安静下来。

“我从来不觉得你只是在惹麻烦。”

交错变幻的光影从荧屏上投射下来，顺着跑车们流畅明亮的线条滑动，就像那些满载在系统里洋溢的情绪一样轻轻拨弄着他们的火种。大黄蜂静静地注视粗糙画面里暴躁的红衣女孩儿追上她的爱人，抱怨，斥责，痛哭和咒骂变成一个拥抱和激烈的心跳——电影里的他听不见，但他确信有某种心跳——火种的能量波动，在远方，在附近，遥远又垂手可得。

补天士感觉自己的引擎在发抖，某些快乐，某些想要大喊出声的快乐在他芯中燃烧地比星空还要明亮，这比黑夜更要漫长的电影，这比身边更要疏远的距离都不能阻止他，是的，从来没有什么东西能够拦住他。他的引擎微微发抖，沸腾的能量液快速奔腾过炽热的管线，最终在呼之欲出的发声器系统前停了下来。

细微的虫鸣在沉默相拥的主角下轻柔而寂静，他突然冷却了下来。敌人太强大了，他头一回在咆哮的引擎行动之前思考着，注意力完全不在陷入爱情而失控的主角们身上，他什么也看不清，视觉中心四处乱瞟，然而就像行星间的引力一样，最后所有腾飞而出的情绪，视线，思绪，都会落在那辆夜色与星光交错的跑车上。

在这比黑暗更深邃的黑夜，一些悸动轻飘飘的消散在发潮的空气中，细微的碎屑轻轻地落在某个蓬勃燃烧的深处。

他们停靠在一起，在一起看一场碳基的爱情电影。


End file.
